1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computers and databases. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically sending a notification about a database event in a specified format via a specified protocol to a specified list of recipients.
2. Related Art
The advent of e-commerce has led to the rapid development of web servers and database platforms. The number of new dynamic web applications continues to grow exponentially, and as a result, the underlying web servers and databases become increasingly complex with more and more functionality.
Currently, users of these databases write their applications to interact with the data stored in the database, but usually must rely on all transactions taking place within their application. The problem exists, however, that if the data is edited directly in the database, and thereby circumvents the application, some critical change might be missed by an interested party that the application was designed to notify. Note that this problem becomes increasingly more complex as multiple applications are written to interact with one common database. In addition, users and applications want to be notified of more and more database events as they happen.
Currently, the only methods of accomplishing this are through proprietary formats specified by the database provider, if they even exist at all. For instance, a technician might want to receive an email and a notification on his or her pager when the database server halts, or a manager might want a notification when the number of sales of a certain item surpasses the one-thousand mark.
What is needed in this situation is a method and an apparatus that generates and sends a notification to a list of clients in a specified presentation format via a specified protocol.